Pups & The 1ST Day Of School
by Elias Vincent
Summary: It's Elias' 1ST day of school in Adventure Bay & he couldn't be more excited & nervous about it. How will things turn out for him & will he have a rough time fitting in with the other kids?


**PUPS & THE 1** **ST** **DAY OF SCHOOL**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL, ONLY MY OC'S**

The sun rose on a bright Monday morning. At 7:00 AM Elias' alarm clock went off. Waking from his slumber, Elias got dressed & went to the kitchen to have breakfast. As he sat down at the table eating his cereal, his parents woke up & came into the kitchen.

"Good morning Elias. Are you ready for your 1ST day of school?" asked Ella.

"Yes I am. I'm feeling excited & nervous at the same time" said Elias.

"I'm sure that everything will be fine. You already know 1 person in town who goes to the same school so it shouldn't be difficult getting to know everyone else" said Ethan.

"I suppose that you're right Dad. I just hope nothing bad happens" said Elias.

"I don't think anything bad will happen. Just enjoy yourself & you'll be fine" said Ella.

Just as Elias had finished eating his breakfast he got his school bag & checked to make sure that he had everything he needed.

"School books, gym clothes, lunch money, I think I've got everything" said Elias.

"Are you sure?" asked Ethan.

"Yes I'm sure. I better get going. The bus will be here soon" said Elias as he headed towards the front door.

"Alright have a good 1ST day of school" said Ella.

"I will. Bye guys" said Elias as he went out the door.

Elias waited outside the front of his house for the bus. The bus showed up 10 minutes after Elias had 1ST stood by the sidewalk. The bus came to a stop right by where Elias was standing.

"Hello. All aboard" said Mr Hudson.

As Elias got on the bus all the other kids looked at him. Elias knew that everyone would think of him as "The New Kid". Not thinking much of the other kids staring at him, Elias sat down on the front row seat right in front of the door. Shortly after he sat down the bus drove off to pick up the other kids.

" _I wonder what my new school will look like"_ thought Elias as the bus continued on its' journey. Eventually the bus pulled up in front of the school. The school building itself was just like what any ordinary kid would think it would look like. As Elias & all the other kids got off the bus Elias stood on the sidewalk & took in the view.

"Well here goes nothing" said Elias as he walked towards the front doors of the school building. There were a lot of lockers & classroom doors that aligned the hallways as Elias stepped into the main hall. Elias went straight to the administration office to receive his timetable.

"Hello. How can I help you? asked the receptionist who was sitting at the front desk.

"Today's my 1ST day here at this school. I need a timetable & a map of the school so I know my way around" said Elias.

"OK. What's your name?" asked the receptionist.

"Elias Vincent" said Elias.

"What grade are you in Elias?" asked the receptionist.

"5TH Grade" said Elias.

The receptionist checked her computer for Elias' name. After a few seconds she found it listed under the students whose last names began with a V.

"Ah here we go. Just give me a second as I print your timetable" said the receptionist.

A few seconds later an A4 sheet of paper was printed with Elias' timetable on it. The receptionist handed the timetable & a school map to Elias.

"Here's your map & timetable. Your locker is circled on the map" said the receptionist.

"OK thank you" said Elias as he left the administration office. It didn't take long for Elias to figure out where everything was. As he found his locker he got the stuff he had brought with him out of his bag & put them on the top shelf of his locker. Just as he finished sorting his things out the school bell rang signalling the start of the school day. Elias checked his timetable to see which class he had 1ST.

"OK my 1ST class is Homeroom with Miss Spearwood" Elias said to himself as he walked to class. When Elias arrived at the door to the class he found that he was the 1ST person there. As he waited for the others to arrive Elias wondered if Ryder would be in his class. After a few minutes of waiting Miss Spearwood arrived to let everyone in class. As all the kids went to their desks Elias waited to see if there were any spare desks for him to sit at. He eventually noticed an empty desk between Ryder & a girl with long blonde hair, who was wearing a pink stripy dress, blue leggings & blue shoes. Elias made his way over to the empty desk & sat down.

"Hey Ryder" said Elias.

"Hello Elias. Looks like we both have Miss Spearwood for Homeroom. How are you feeling right now?" asked Ryder.

"I'm feeling excited & nervous. I just hope nothing goes wrong" said Elias.

"OK everyone settle down. Before we begin our lesson today we have a new student joining our class & I'm sure he'd like to tell you a bit about himself" said Miss Spearwood.

Elias smiled as he stood up & walked to the front of the class while the rest of the kids watched him.

"Hello. I'm Elias. Elias Mitchell Norman Vincent. I'm 10 years old & I moved here from New York with my parents" said Elias.

"What's it like in New York?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"It's like a constant rat race there. Cars & people are always on the move & there are lots of tall buildings everywhere. It's nothing like this place, I'll tell you that" said Elias.

"How long have you been in Adventure bay for?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"I moved here yesterday. That reminds me, I have to tell you all about how I was saved by the PAW Patrol. After I met Ryder in town I came to this cliff that overlooks the ocean & as I was taking in the view the ground crumbled underneath me & I slipped over the edge of the cliff. I grabbed onto a root that was sticking out of the side of the cliff. I told my parents to get help & about 5-10 minutes later Ryder & the PAW Patrol showed up to help me. As they were just about to pull me to safety the root broke away from the cliff & I fell towards the water. Luckily Zuma caught me in the life ring he had. I was taken to the beach where Marshall gave me a check-up. I wasn't hurt though so I didn't need any bandages or anything like that. I spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out with Ryder & the pups. It was a pretty exciting 1ST day in town" said Elias.

"What an exciting story. Well thank you for sharing that with us Elias. If you'd like to take your seat, then we can begin todays lesson" said Miss Spearwood.

Elias went back to his seat & got his stuff out of his bag to begin the lesson. The rest of the period went by as normal. The next class Elias had was Maths. He also had Miss Spearwood as his teacher for that subject. Math class went by without anything major happening. At recess Elias went out the playground at the back of the school & tried out the play equipment. After about 10 minutes Elias & the rest of the kids were gathered around the climbing frame when a boy from Elias's class called for everyone's attention. This boy had red hair & freckles & he was wearing a yellow t shirt with a black X on it, a pair of blue pants, black wristbands & black boots.

"Gather round everyone. I, the amazing Daring Danny X, am about to perform the greatest stunt you've ever seen. I'm going to jump from the climbing frame to the swing set & then I'll Jump onto the seesaw where I will finish with a front flip onto the ground" said the boy.

Elias became concerned for Danny's safety. He thought that Danny would hurt himself really badly, especially since he wasn't wearing any protective gear. Before he could do or say anything, Danny had jumped from the climbing frame & landed on the swing set support beam. Elias was surprised to see that Danny had made it as he didn't think that Danny would have made such a jump. Danny also succeeded in jumping onto the seesaw as well. As Danny was preparing to do his flip, his foot got caught on the seesaw's handle bar & he landed on his head as he fell to the ground. Everyone gasped. Elias was horrified at what he had just seen.

"OH MY GOD. IS HE ALRIGHT?" Elias cried out.

Nobody moved. They were all paralysed with shock at what had just happened. Elias rushed forward to help Danny up. He was relieved when he saw that Danny hadn't fallen unconscious & only seemed to be a bit dizzy.

"Are you alright?" Elias asked with concern. Danny took a few seconds to answer as he was still recovering from his fall. Once he was steady he replied to Elias' question.

"Yes I'm alright. I do this all the time" said Danny.

"You gave me a heart attack. Please be more careful next time. The last thing any of us want to see is you getting seriously injured or killed from 1 of those stunts" said Elias.

"Don't worry. I always make sure not to do anything that dangerous" said Danny.

Just then the bell rang. Everyone went back inside for the next class. Elias' 3RD class of the day was Gym class with Coach Albertson. The class played Dodgeball all lesson. Elias had a lot of fun as it was 1 of his favourite games. The next class Elias had was Science with Mr Frederickson. The class performed an experiment on the way certain chemicals reacted when they were mixed together. At lunch time Elias bought his food from the cafeteria & looked for the table Ryder was sitting at. Once he found Ryder he walked over to the table & sat down next to him. There were 4 other kids sitting at the same table. Aside from Danny & the girl that Elias sat next to in Homeroom, there was also a redheaded girl dressed up like a stunt pilot & a Spanish boy with dark hair who was wearing a fedora, an orange shirt, blue pants, tan boots & a satchel bag.

"Hello Ryder" said Elias.

"Hello Elias. How has your day been so far?" asked Ryder.

"It's been pretty good. I've had really good classes & everything has been going really well" said Elias.

"That's good to hear. Have you met anybody else yet?" asked Ryder.

"Other than Danny, no. I haven't really met anyone just yet" said Elias.

"These are my other friends. This is Ace" said Ryder as he pointed to the redheaded girl.

"Nice to meet you Elias" said Ace as she shook Elias' hand.

"I think I've heard of you before. You're Ace Sorenson aren't you" asked Elias.

"Yes I am. I'm honoured that you know who I am" said Ace.

"Well you are the most famous child stunt pilot in the United States & probably even the world. I'd be more surprised if people didn't know you. I think it's really cool that you can fly a plane & perform all those epic stunts. You're a very talented young girl" said Elias.

"Thank you Elias. That's really sweet of you to say so" said Ace.

"I'm Carlos" said the Spanish boy as he shook Elias' hand.

"Nice to meet you Carlos" said Elias.

"Carlos also owns a pup who works for the PAW Patrol. His name is Tracker" said Ryder.

"Oh cool. Is there anyone else in town who owns a PAW Patrol pup?" asked Elias.

"Only 1 other person in the Adventure Bay area does. His name is Jake. He owns a pup called Everest. They live in the snowy mountains. Jake is an adult so you won't see him here at school. He owns the ski resort up at the top of the mountains" said Ryder.

"Cool. So anyways where do you live Carlos?" asked Elias.

"I live in the jungle. There are a lot of ancient ruins & temples there. I sometimes like to explore them to find out about their origins & see if there's any ancient artefacts that can be preserved in the museum" said Carlos.

"Wow. That's pretty cool. It must be really exciting to explore those places" said Elias.

"It is. It's a really exciting place to live being in the jungle" said Carlos.

"I'm Danny" said Danny.

"You're the kid that almost got hurt really badly at recess. That was scary watching that. I'm still kind of jittery from that" said Elias as he shook Danny's hand.

"I'm sorry if it was scary to watch. I try not to do anything that could kill me" said Danny.

"Just as long as you are alright now, I'm not bothered by it" said Elias.

"I'm Katie" Said the blonde haired girl.

"You're the girl that I sat next to in Homeroom this morning. I hope this doesn't sound creepy or anything but I think you look really pretty" said Elias.

"Thank you Elias. That's really sweet" said Katie.

"Katie owns the pet parlour on the other side of the bridge that connects the Lookout to the main street of town" said Ryder.

"I also have a pet cat named Callie" said Katie.

"Can she talk as well? asked Elias.

"No. Only the pups can talk" said Katie.

"Wait how does that work. How come dogs in this town can talk but other animals can't?" said Elias.

"Nobody knows. It's been a mystery for ages" said Ryder.

"Well it's nice to properly meet you all. I hope we can all become really good friends" said Elias.

"I hope so too. I'm sure that sooner or later you'll fit right in here" said Ryder.

Just then the bell rang. Everyone went to their final class of the day. Elias' final class was Cooking with Miss Bakewell. The class made some mini pancakes. They were really good. After the final bell rang to signal the end of the school day all the kids rushed to get to the school bus. As Elias was heading towards the front doors he met up with Ryder.

"Hello Ryder. Are you doing anything after school today?" asked Elias.

"Not really. I'm probably just going to play with the pups. Do you want to come over?" asked Ryder.

"OK. My parents aren't going to get home from work until about 5:00 this afternoon. They work as accountants for local businesses. I know they're going to be quite busy with their job" said Elias.

"Oh OK. Well let's go" said Ryder.

After Elias & Ryder got off the bus at the Lookout they took the pups to the park & ran around there for a couple of hours. When Elias was called by his parents asking him to come home he said goodbye to Ryder & the pups & walked all the way home.

"Hello Elias. How was your 1ST day of school?" asked Ella as Elias walked through the front door.

"It was pretty good. I made quite a few new friends & I had good classes" said Elias.

"That's good to hear. I'm sure that as time goes on, you'll fit in quite well with everyone" said Ethan.

"That's what I hope for as well. I think I'm doing quite well already. I think I'm going to absolutely love it here" said Elias.

Elias & his parents ate dinner & watched some TV. After a few hours of watching TV Elias had a shower & got ready for bed.

" _I had such a good day of school today. I hope every other day is just as good as today"_ Elias thought as he got in bed. As he started drifting off to sleep Elias thought about how much of a good start he had made in Adventure Bay  & hoped that he would enjoy every single moment he experienced while he lived there.

 **THE END**


End file.
